


The Moment of the Bad Wolf

by Persephone123



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Gen, Spoilers, if you have not watched the 50th this has spoilers, use of memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 11:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephone123/pseuds/Persephone123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Bad Wolf watches as her Doctors all work together to save them all</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moment of the Bad Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> This does contain some spoilers for the 50th. It is a reflection of what The Moment/The Bad Wolf might have been thinking throughout the episode.

She stayed close to her Doctor because in a way she knew him. She knew him as Rose Tyler had known him. Somewhere inside her was that little pink and yellow human who had looked into the heart of the Tardis to save her Doctor. This man with fantastic hair who had found her, saved her, and lost her. She was the Bad Wolf and she knew where their story ended. She knew that the man before her had sacrificed so that a part of him could always be with her. She had sacrificed a bit of herself so that she could always remain with him, nestled away inside of the Tardis, called upon for moments like this. 

She was the Bad Wolf and she was the only one who could make the Doctor understand. In another life she had been the one to save this man from his regrets. She had given him a new purpose and a new reason to fight. She had taught him how to love again. She would be the one to save him, to save his home. 

She watched as her Doctor initially dismisses the War Doctor’s molecule theory. She pursed her lips to keep from laughing at him. How she wished that he could see her. She wished that she could reach out and touch him again because she has missed him. Theoretically, she could but she knew that her presence would cause him pain, and that is something that she could not do. She had missed his intellectual debates and found it amusing that he would turn the logic upon himself. Her heart hurt as she listened to the three Doctors. She knew that the War Doctor was getting close to figuring out everything that he needed to. She hoped that when the moment did come that he would make the right decision. She knew what the consequences of this moment would lead to. She knew what the Doctor would become. 

She sat beside the War Doctor and ignored the twinge of pain as her Doctor dismissed her presences even though he didn’t even realize he was doing so. She pressured the War Doctor to ask the question that had been eating at his mind. The children, it all came down to the children. The Doctor loved children and the thought of having to sacrifice all those little lives, all those innocent souls would be unbearable. She watched as the War Doctor asked his question. She watched the oldest Doctor pretend that he had forgotten how many children. She knew that he had not forgotten he would never forget something so important to his hearts. She knew this man. He was her Doctor but he also was not. He was a good man. He had encountered horrors and pain but she knew that he never forgot. 

She knew he never forgot because despite knowing the hurt it would cause, he helped a young Rose Tyler with her homework. From her memories she recalled this man coming to see her once a week for years to help her. He had made sure that all her life he would be there, so that she could, in some sense, have her forever with him. She knew that he had pressed forward and moved on the best he could. A small part of him would always belong to her as Rose Tyler but the Bad Wolf would always belong to him. He had pressed forward and had done so many things. He had created a family, two best friends, and a wife. He had learned to be happy again. He was still getting over his loss. His newest companion was the present as well as an echo of all the lives he had lived. 

When the War Doctor declared no, she felt a sense of hope. She wanted so desperately to change this part of the Doctor and finally there was a glimmer of hope. She smiled as the two other Doctors just looked so confused and began to argue a bit. She resumed her post close to her Doctor. She took a moment to watch him play with his sonic. She remembered that he used to love doing that. It sparked an idea inside of her. She relayed the idea to the War Doctor and for once saw a spark of her Doctor in his War persona. She knew that she had gotten through when she reminded him that it was all the same software just a different face. They were all her Doctors and she would do anything to save them. 

She stayed hidden as she watched them figure it all out, coming together and working together. She found it amusing and heartbreaking as her Doctor married the queen. It was amusing to see the persistence of the queen and heartbreaking because her Doctor was marrying another. She knew in another life she gets to live that with her Doctor. She saw once long ago that she would get to grow old with her Doctor instead of him never changing. She knows this because she saw all of this but it doesn’t strike down the possessiveness that she feels over her Doctor.

She sat to the side of the consoles as the Tardis kept changing. The thrum of the Tardis was comforting to her as this part of her always remained within the Tardis. She smiled as she saw the writing in the language of the Doctor was all his past companions names. She saw her other name, Rose Tyler, as well as a few others Amy Pond, Jamie McCrimmon, Jo Grant, Jack Harkness, even Mickey had found his way up there. Things like this were how she knew that he never forgot.

She lost track of time. She felt the moment pulsing through her as well as the small shiver of hope. She was so proud of this man and everything that he would become. As she stood before him explaining how the moment would change everything would make him a new man she felt her heart leap when he accepted his future. He accepted that after everything that was to come he would still be a good man in fact he would be extraordinary. She knew that no matter what she would always be proud of this man, of the Doctor. 

“You know the sound the Tardis makes, that wheezing, groaning. That sound brings hope, where ever it goes. To anyone who hears it Doctor, anyone, however lost, even you.” She says with a pleased smiled. She had brought them all back together one last time in a place that they never should have been. Their Tardis’ had reacted to her call and they had answered her in kind. This here was the final stand. This single moment in the whole of time and space would define the man before her, would save or condemn a whole race. 

She couldn’t contain her pride as she watched her Doctors because they all in fact were hers. They were such clever boys and she knew that together they would figure out how to save them all. She knew that they would figure out how everyone lives. They accepted all parts of themselves and finally after so long became a whole man again. For a second she became frightened that they wouldn’t figure it all out so she compelled the little companion, Clara to question them. She used Clara as a conduit to push her will through. She changed their surroundings so that they could see what was going on outside of them, what all was at risk. She compelled Clara to appeal to his sense, to the promise that he made when he accepted the name Doctor. Her heart burst with joy once her oldest Doctor declared that he had changed his mind. She laughed in glee when the War Doctor exclaimed that he could kiss her because she knew that was something in his future. She hated the heart broken looks upon her Doctor and his future self. They both recognized those words and the warning that lies behind those words. She allowed her Doctors to see a brief glimpse of her, she saw his eyes widen just a bit then he looked to his future self to confirm that yes they had both heard and seen the same thing. She smiled sweetly at both of them before disappearing and watching them throw themselves back into the plan. She knew in that final moment that everything was going to be just fine, her Doctor was safe.


End file.
